


Retribution

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets what he wants, and it isn't a soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

“Spike. Oh, Spike, you’re back.” Buffy flung herself in his arms. “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“Really, pet?” Spike looked down at Buffy, held her tight, a little too tight. “Couldn’t wait to see you, myself.”

 

“Spike, you’re hurting me.”

 

“Really, luv? Am I? Not near as much as I’m goin’ to.” He shifted into game face. “You, your friends, all but the demon. Gonna see if we can start back where we left off. By the by, got the chip out.”

 

Buffy struggled, horrified. “This can’t be happening. I’ve waited so long. I love you, Spike.”

 

“Yeah. Love you too, pet.” With a roar, he clamped down on her jugular, drinking deeply.

 

“Spike, put her down.” Xander stood at the end of the alley, stake in hand.

 

The vampire ignored him, until her last drop was drained. He threw her lifeless body to the ground. “Okay, Harris. Your turn.”

 

Xander stared in shock. “Buffy?”

 

“Dead.” Spike grinned, the Slayer’s blood running down his chin. “Now you.”

 

Xander rushed towards him, the stake held high. His technique was flawless. Perfect in its ineptitude. Spike easily knocked the weapon from his hand and flipped Xander into a chokehold. “So this is it,” the young man said. “I end up as your lunch.”

 

“Naw,” Spike answered. “Wouldn’t risk upsetting my stomach. Just goin’ to break your neck.” With a twist, there was a loud crack.

 

Xander opened his eyes and looked around his bedroom. “You’d think just once I could have that dream and win.”


End file.
